


Cas, you're back!

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a very distinct way to show Cas he missed him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, you're back!

Dean grabbed Cas by the collar of his trench coat and pulled him roughly so that their faces were inches apart.

“What the fuck, Cas?! You think it’s okay to leave whenever you feel like it? And never say a word to Sam? To me?!”

Cas didn’t even flinch as Dean stared him down.

“Dean, I have other duties.”

This made Dean even angrier and he shoved the angel backwards by his collar until his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it.

“Other duties, my ass. You left for 2 weeks, Cas! You could have been dead, how would I know?”

Dean’s hands made quick work of pulling off the angel’s coat and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the thin, poorly tied tie off of his neck and proceeded to tie his wrists with it, tightening it until he got a satisfying whimper from the man below him.

“Dean, I know you’re angry but this isn’t the best way to express—“ Cas was cut off as a gasp occupied his throat. Dean had been kissing down his neck until he bit into it roughly, leaving a blooming bruise on the pale skin.

Dean sucked on the newly forming mark and Cas moaned in response, his hands tugging against their bonds. The angel’s head fell to the bed as Dean moved lower along his torso, nipping and kissing. His tongue occasionally darted out to taste the delicate skin.

Dean had never quite placed a taste to Cas. It was a warm taste, the same as his smell. For some reason it reminded Dean of when he and Sam would run through the fields outside of town, the dry grass letting off a sweet, earthy scent as the sun warmed everything it touched.

He was lost in a cloud of nostalgia for a second before Cas moaned, instantly snapping him back to the present.

“Running off without telling me is not cool. I was worried about you.” Dean bit the delicate skin, leaving another purple crescent on the angel’s skin. Cas groaned, his hips squirming with need.

The hunter ran his hand along the expanded crotch of Cas’s slacks. Cas arched his hips into the soft touch, his breath speeding with desperation. Dean always teased him until he felt like he were about to die of the torment, until he wanted to scream and yell for Dean to pleasure him.

Of course Dean capitalized on that and there would be no shortage of it tonight. Cas had pissed him off and made him worried. And Dean would get his revenge in his own way.  
Dean continued to grope Cas through his pants and Cas writhed under the touch. His hips bucked as he groaned.

“Dean, don’t…”

Dean smirked before leaning down to wrap his mouth around Cas’s clothed groin. The angel could feel the heat through the fabric and felt precum soak his underwear. His hands fought against the tie, rubbing his wrists raw as Dean teased him.

Dean seemed pleased with this reaction so he gripped the zipper of Cas’s pants in his teeth, slowly pulling it down and relieving some of the pressure on the fully erect angel. Cas almost felt better, almost. Because as soon as he was exposed Dean was playing with him again. He ran his tongue over the damp cloth that covered Cas’s throbbing need.

Cas felt a cry building in his throat and he gritted his teeth against it. But it slipped through anyway, only slightly muffled by Cas’s efforts. The feeling of Dean’s wet tongue just on the other side of his underwear drove the angel mad.

“Please…” He begged breathlessly, wishing he could free his hands.

Of course this only encouraged Dean who flipped the angel onto his stomach and pulled his slacks down to his knees. Without missing a beat he quickly lubricated his own fingers with his mouth before shifting to press it against Cas’s entrance.

Cas gasped, his back arching into Dean’s fingers. His body ached with desire as Dean slowly pushed into him. He began to stretch him out and Cas moaned deeply, burying his face into the sheets.

Dean moved painfully slow, his fingers starting a slow rhythm that drove Cas insane. His fingers scissoring and making Cas moan uncontrollably.

“Dean,” The angel begged, turning his head to look at the man above him, “Please! Please…” Was all that he could force out between gasps.

Dean felt his own desire grow insatiable and removed his fingers only to replace them quickly. He slid his hips forward, easing into Cas. The angel gritted his teeth and grabbed at the sheets with his bound hands.

Once he was inside Dean began to move, not waiting for Cas to adjust. And he didn’t, he gasped and moaned as Dean moved inside of him without warning. As much as Dean was ticked at Cas for disappearing, he was glad he was back. He had been so worried that Sam had given up on him, leaving him to brood in the hotel room.

Not to mention he hadn’t been able to do this for a while so that left him frustrated in more ways than one. So to assume that he could hold back was a bad idea. Dean pushed his hips forward even faster, the skin on skin contact causing sharp slapping sounds to reverberate off the thin walls.

“Nnn fuck…Cas…”

Cas moaned in response, his hands still struggling against the tie. He felt trapped like this, like he was truly being hunted. He was helpless when it came to Dean. Dean could do whatever he wanted to Cas and he would take it.

Dean hammered into Cas, grunting with the effort. The angel clawed at the sheets, his mouth hanging open and emitting hoarse moans. He could feel the heat building in his body, feel his muscles coil as if he were ready to spring. Pleasure rocked through his body, it paralysed him as Dean rode it out. The waves of electric desire rendered him immobile for a few long moments as he savored the moment.

Dean watched Cas as he released, watching how his face scrunched and his back muscles tensed. He watched the sweat as it dripped down his temple and his chest as it expanded with his gasps. Dean felt his own body tense as the same sensation washed over him, his hands gripping the angel’s hips for support. Blood pounded in the hunter’s ears as he came down from his coital high, his body shaking.

Cas lay on the bed, his wrists still bound and his body covered in a sheen of sweat. It had been a while since they had been that intense, and both of them were tired.  
Dean rolled Cas over and lay next to him. Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, his breaths slowly beginning to calm.

“I’ll kick your ass from here to next Thursday if you leave like that again.”

Cas chuckled, kissing Dean’s neck before responding.

“I didn’t know you were one to worry so much.”

He felt Dean tense as he was about to deny it.

“I’ll tell you next time, don’t worry.”

Dean relaxed at this and they both slowly drifted to sleep, content to know the other was safe.


End file.
